OperaGirl.net
by rated R
Summary: The website is revealed....


Chloe walked into Dot.Com and everyone looked over at her. "Ghoul Girl! Ghoul Girl!" they started chanting. Chloe ignored it, she was used to it and she didn't let it get to her anymore.   
  
Mimi and Jan walked up to her "Chloe, we didn't think you needed money that bad. We thought you had plenty of money, with Craig being a doctor and everything," Jan snidely said.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Chloe didn't know what they were up to this time. She eyed them cautiously. Then Philip walked up to her, he looked upset.  
  
"How could you do this Chloe? Don't you have any decincy?"   
  
"What? Philip what the hell are you talking about?" Chloe questioned. He grabbed her arm and took her to one of the computers. He turned it on and showed Chloe. Her mouth gaped open, there she saw herself in pictures not wearing any clothing. "What? Who did this?" she screamed. her face became red hot as everyone standing around her began to laugh. She turned and glared at Mimi and Jan, she knew that somehow this was their doing. She bolted for the door, tears streaming down her cheeks.   
  
As she ran down the stairs she ran straight into some man, he held onto her, trying to get his balance as they tumbled to the ground. She landed on top of him. She opened her eyes and looked up, she had landed right on Brady Black.   
  
"what the hell are you doing?" he shouted at her. Chloe shakily got up and reached out to help Brady up. "I don't need you help! Get away from me!"   
  
Chloe snapped her hand back, she didn't feel like getting into a fight with Brady right now. "Fine. Get up yourself."   
  
Brady strained to get up, it was too hard and his legs weren't sturdy enough. "Well, don't just stand there! Help me up" He said to Chloe. She rolled her eyes and held out her hand, he grabbed it and stood up. He didn't let go of her hand as he moved closer to Chloe. "Have you been crying?" Chloe turned her face away from him. "fine, don't tell me. I have to go get some CD's anyway"  
  
Chloe looked at him and then at Dot.Com. She didn't want him going in there and seeing the website, she didn't want him to see what everyone laughed at her about. "Wait!" she shouted and ran in front of Brady, trying to block his way. "You can't go in there!"  
  
Brady looked at her questioningly "Why? Why can't I go in there?" He tried to get around Chloe but she continued to block his path. He looked at her eyes and realized that something inside had upset her. "What's going on Chloe?"  
  
"Nothing, you just can't go in there!" she said as calmly as she could. Brady still tried to get around her. "no! Please Brady! don't go in there! PLEASE..." She got down on her knees looking up at him, her eyes began to fill with tears again "Please Brady! I'm begging you, please don't go in there!  
  
He looked at her, then bent down and stood her up. "Fine. I won't, but will you please tell me what's going on?"   
  
She didn't answer him but instead started walking away. Brady looked at her walking then looked at Dot.Com, when she disappeared, he went in. He wanted to know what had made Chloe so upset. He saw a bunch of people crowed around one computer, he noticed Philip, so he went over. "Philip, what's going on? Why's Chloe so upset?"  
  
"Because everyone found out what she did," Philip answered. Brady looked at him, still not knowing what was going on. He looked at the computer screen and saw Chloe, not wearing anything. For a minute, he just stared at the screen in disbelieve.   
  
He looked at all the guys staring at Chloe's naked body, then he knew exactly what had happened to make Chloe so upset. He shoved through the crowd of guys and shut off the computer. "Get out of here! Stop looking at this shit. It's fake, so just stop looking!" All the guys looked at him, but decided to just leave. Brady couldn't believe what he had seen, why would Chloe do this? Did she do this? He needed to find out.   
  
He walked out of Dot.Com and towards the place where he knew Chloe would be.  
  
*************************  
  
Chloe stood looking at the water, crying. "Why would someone do this? Philip thinks I actually wanted that to happen, I can't believe him! He's such a jerk" she threw rocks into the water. Soon there was a kleenex being offered to her, she turned around to see Brady standing there. She took the kleenex, wondering if he had gone into Dot.Com even when he told her he wouldn't.   
  
Brady looked at Chloe, he couldn't help but imagine her naked. He shook his head, those pictures were fake, he told himself. "Are you OK Chloe?" he asked. She began to cry again, he pulled her into his arms. She shaked as she cried. He didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say. She pulled back and looked up at him.   
  
"You went inside... didn't you?" she said. Brady didn't say anything, he just looked at her. "Oh God! you did!" she turned back to the water.  
  
"Chloe, I'm sorry... I was curious, I didn't know..." Brady didn't know what to say to make her feel better but he wanted to know if the pictures were fake. "Chloe? Can I ask you something?"  
  
She looked into his eyes, knowing what he was going to ask, "They're fake, I never posed for any of that. You have to believe me!" she cried harder and Brady held her again.   
  
"Ok, it's ok. I believe you"  
  
"Really? Philip believes that I did. I can't believe he would turn on me like that, he said he loved me, but now that... I just can't believe him"  
  
"It's ok Chloe. We'll get everything resolved. I don't know how, but we will, I promise."  
  
Chloe looked up at him, she could tell he was telling her the truth, she smiled "Thank you Brady"  
  
Brady held her close and smiled.   
  
*************************  
  
THE END  
Yeah, it wasn't my usual "rated R" stories... but, I wanted to write at least one story without the sex. hope you liked it, please review it!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
